The Days Without You
by NikumiUshin
Summary: Usui dan Misaki menjalani percintaan jarak jauh atau istilahnya LDR. Apa saja yang Misaki lakukan ketika jauh dengan Usui? Bagaimana mereka melewatkan hari jadian mereka? Bad Story.. Newbie.. Abal.. OOC.. Mind to RnR?


**Kaichou Wa Maid Sama**

Disclaimer : Manga ini dikarang oleh Fujiwara Hiro sensei. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja

Warning : OOC, OC, garing, newbie dll

Enjoy reading it!

The Days Without You

Gadis itu melajukan sepeda motornya ke arah ruko yang berjejer diantara bangunan-bangunan tinggi. Melihat nama toko yang tertera sesuai dengan yang dia tuju, dia parkirkan motornya dan masuk kedalam toko tersebut.

"Selamat sore. Saya dari UTA Express memberikan paketan untuk Hikaru-san" dia menyerahkan bungkusan coklat yang agak sedikit berat yang dia ketahui adalah makanan seperti yang tertera di bukti setornya itu.

"Baik. Terima kasih" jawab gadis berambut pendek yang bisa dia liat bernama Mitsukuni Hairi. Dia lalu mengambil bukti setoran yang sudah ditandatangani.

'setelah ini kembali ke tempat kerja dan kerja di sambilan lainnya. Yosh' ucap gadis itu menyemangati diri sendiri. Diambilnya ponsel yang ada di sakunya, dipandangi wallpaper handphonenya, tampak foto yang memperlihatkan sepasang gadis dan pemuda berada di taman dengan tangan kanan memegang kepala si gadis tersebut. Blush. Semburan merah menghiasi pipi gadis tersebut tatkala melihat fotonya. Pemuda yang berfoto bersamanya adalah kekasihnya. Kekasihnya sejak kelas 2 SMA saat mereka bersekolah di Seika Gakuen. Dan saat mereka lulus sekolah, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Usui Takumi itu terbang ke Inggris, melanjutkan studinya di sana serta menghadapi masalah yang dia hadapi secara langsung. Masalah yang cukup pelik karena melibatkan Takumi dan juga keluarga besar Walker, keluarga dari ibunya, dimana dia terpaksa harus ditarik sebagai penerus kedua karena kakaknya Gerald diketahui sedang mengidap penyakit yang parah dan kemungkinan tidak bisa bertahan lama. Takumi yang ingin melepaskan dirinya dari Walker berniat untuk menjadi dokter dan membuat obat yang bisa membuat Gerald sembuh, sehingga dia tidak perlu menjadi penerus kastil yang megah itu.

Pukul 7.00 pm gadis itu menyelusuri jalanan yang masih ramai. Dia berjalan dengan kedua tangan berada di mantelnya. Ya karena ini musim dingin, maka dia harus bisa menghangatkan dirinya sendiri khan? Gadis itu memasuki restoran Masahana, sebuah restoran ramen yang tidak terlalu besar namun selalu ramai. Dia lalu memasuki ruang karyawan dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam kerja dan tak lupa sebuah pin bertuliskan Ayuzawa Misaki disematkan didadanya. Dia memulai pekerjaannya melayani pembayaran karena dia seorang kasir tentunya,

"Ayuzawa" panggil suara lelaki yang juga berjalan kearahnya.

"iya. Ada apa Natsume-san? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"begini, saya ada perlu dengan kamu, apakah nanti sepulang kerja kamu tidak ada acara?"

"kalau boleh saya tahu memangnya ada apa ya?"

"nanti saja dibicarakannya. Tidak enak bicara disini. Saya tunggu nanti sepulang kerja saja"

"baiklah kalau begitu"

.

.

.

Disini mereka berdua. Di sebuah taman yang sudah sepi. Hanya menyisakan mereka berdua. Natsume-san yang seorang anak pemilik restoran tersebut, ada gerangan apa memanggil Misaki. Sepertinya ada urusan ppenting. Tapi ada urusan apa ya? Apa jangan-jangan Misaki dipecat?

"Ayuzawa, sebenarnya ada yang saya ingin bicarakan kepadamu" suara Natsume akhirnya memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"iya pak. Ada apa ya?" sahut Misaki sambil menggerakkan badannya mengikuti ayunan yang ia duduki.

"Saya suka dengan kamu Ayuzawa. Apakah kamu mau menjadi pacar saya?"

Deg. Misaki terdiam dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dihirupnya udara panjang dan dia hembuskan. Dia memejamkan mata dan seketika terlihat bayangan pemuda yang dia kasihi tersebut. Rambut kuning kecoklatan dengan senyuman yang sangat dia rindukan itu.

"Maaf pak. Saya sudah punya kekasih. Saya tidak bisa menjadi pacar bapak" jawab Misaki dengan mantap dan senyuman yang tulus.

"benarkah? Kenapa saya tidak pernah liat kamu pergi dengannya? Atau dia menjemputmu sepulang kamu kerja?" Tanya Natsume dengan heran dan tidak percaya jika gadis yang dia suka sudah memiliki kekasih.

"iya pak. Karena dia sedang tidak berada di Jepang. Dia sedang studi di luar negeri. Tapi kami sering berkomunikasi"

Dia ingin bertanya lagi namun pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya seakan dia paksa untuk tidak keluar. Ya dia mencoba untuk paham dan tidak ingin mengetahui dengan lebih jelas lagi karena akan membuatnya semakin sakit.

"baiklah. Sudah malam, saya mau permisi pulang dulu. Semoga pernyataan tadi tidak mengubah hubungan kita ya Ayuzawa." Ucap Natsume dengan senyuman. Natsume juga menawari Misaki pulang bersamanya namun ditolak halus oleh Misaki.

.

.

.

Brukk. Dihempaskan tubuhnya di kasur kecilnya. Dihirupnya udara dengan satu tarikan panjang. Lamunannya berhenti tatkala ponselnya bergetar menandakan e-mail masuk.

**From : Usui Takumi**

**Subject : I Miss You Misa-chan**

**Aku sedang berada di taman, aku jadi teringat kenangan kita saat hari ulang tahunmu. Saat kita bermain seharian dan berpotret bersama.**

**Apakah kau merindukanku juga Misa-chan?**

**Aku disini selalu merindukan dan memikirkanmu 3**

**Ps. Seminggu lagi adalah perayaan hari jadian kita yang keempat. Aku mengharapkan hadiah ciuman darimu Misa-chan :***

"dasar alien mesum. Kenapa e-mail seperti ini sih!" teriak Misaki saat membaca pesan yang dia terima dari Takumi. Pipinya merona merah. Jika Takumi berada disampingnya hal yang dilakukannya adalah meledek Misaki habis-habisan. Namun sayangnya hal itu tidak dapat terwujud.

.

.

.

Hari ini 24 desember yang berarti malam natal. Restoran Masahana tutup lebih cepat dari jadwal. Manajer ingin karyawan – karyawannya merayakan natal bersama keluarga dan temannya. Misaki hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. Ajakan dari Toyama ditolaknya dengan halus karena dia tidak ingin melewatkan malam natal dengan mabuk-mabukan. Dia berjalan menuju tempat kosannya dengan melihat lihat hiasan natal yang terpasang di sepanjang jalan.

"hey Misakicchi" sapa seorang laki-laki yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di sampingnya.

"hey Aoi-chan. Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini. Apa kabar? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kabar Maid Latte? Dan ngomong-ngomong kamu sudah tinggi ya sekarang"

"Misakichi bodoh. Aku sudah 19 tahun jadi sudah sepantasnya aku tumbuh tinggi" jawab Aoi dengan tangan yang berada di dadanya.

"tidak ada perubahan yang pasti di Maid Latte semua masih tampak normal. Hey aku sedang mengunjungi pameran fashion yang terletak di Convention Hall. Dan sepertinya acaranya akan segera dimulai. Aku tinggal dulu. Sampai jumpa Misakicchi"

"yah sampai jumpa Aoi chan"

Tidak ia duga akan bertemu singkat dengan Aoi. Ponakan dari manajer tempat dia dulu bekerja sebagai Maid. Dimana tempat itu penuh kehangatan karena banyak orang yang menyayanginya dan juga Takumi tentunya. Memikirkan tentang Takumi, membuat dia rindu. Diraihnya ponsel dan jarinya sibuk mengetik.

**To : Usui Takumi**

**Subject : Merry Christmas**

**Merry Christmas Usui and Happy 4th anniversary for us.**

.

.

.

Pagi itu Misaki tidak ada kegiatan di luar. Kuliahnya libur dan kerja sambilannya entah kenapa juga meliburkan para karyawannya. Jadi Misaki bisa bersantai dan belajar tentang Administrasi. Dia ingin menjadi diplomat. Dia ingin bisa bersanding dengan pantas bersama Takumi yang notabene adalah seorang bangsaawan. Disaat dia sedang belajar terdengar pintu kosannya diketuk. Misaki heran, siapa juga yang akan bertamu. Apakah Tsubaki teman kuliahnya? Dianrasa tidak karena Tsubaki bilang dia akan berkencan seharian dengan pacarnya. Lalu siapa coba? Dengan langkah yang agak berat dia membuka pintu kosannya.

"ohayo Misaki"

Sapa seorang pemuda berperawakan tegap dan tinggi. Dengan rambut berwarna kuning kecoklatan dan senyuman yang Misaki rindukan.

"U..u..Usui. Ke-kenapa kau ada disini? Kurasa aku sedang berhalusinasi" ucap Misaki dengan terbata dan mengucek matanya untuk memastikan apakah dia berhalusinasi atau tidak.

"Aku sudah bilang khan, aku meminta hadiah ciuman darimu"

Cupp. Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di bibirnya. Ciuman yang sangat dia rindukan. Ciuman yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh Takumi. Ciuman yang bisa menenangkannya. Ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa saat dan diakhiri dekapan Takumi kepada Misaki. Misaki menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Takumi. Betapa dia merindukan sentuhan ini.

"Hey. Sepertinya kau benar – benar merindukanku ya. Sampai tidak mempersilahkanku masuk. Kamu jahat Misa-chan."

"dasar payah. Bukan begitu, aku kaget. Aku kira aku hanya memastikan kalau aku sedang tidak berhalusinasi" jawab Misaki sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Bilang saja kalu kamu ingin menciumku"

Pletak. Satu pukulan tepat mengenai kepala Takumi "dasar alien mesum sakit jiwa!"

.

.

.

"Ano Usui. Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Misaki dengan pandangan hangat pada kekasihnya itu. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di café. Pemuda itu lalu melepas pandangannya yang semula di buku menu menjadi menatap Misaki. Tatapan itu membuat Misaki tertunduk karena rona merah yang terlihat jelas di pipinya.

"Misaki belajarlah memanggilku Takumi. Kelak namamu akan berubah menjadi Usui Misaki dank au memanggil dirimu dengan Usui?" goda Takumi

"Berisik. Aku belum terbiasa dan nanti akan aku usahakan. Ta- Takumi" jawab Misaki dengan terbata di akhir kalimatnya itu.

"Aku sangata merindukanmu Misa-chan. Setelah mendapat ijin libur beberapa hari aku memutuskan untuk kesini dan merayakan hari jadian kita bersamamu. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu. Seharian. Hanya denganmu. Apa kita ke hotel saja ya?"

"Ke hotel? Apa yang kau rencanakan payah?! Aku tidak mau melakukan 'itu' sebelum kita menikah."

"hahah. Aku hanya menggodamu Misaki. Aku akan bersabar menunggu hari tersebut akan datang. Dan saat itu bersiaplah menghadapi 'serangan'ku" goda Takumi dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"dasar mesuuummmm!"

.

.

.

Melewati hari natal bersama pacar adalah hal yang menyenangkan bukan? Yah begitulah yang sedang dilakukan Takumi dan Misaki. Mereka berpergian bersama ke taman hiburan dengan genggaman tangan yang erat. Sebenarnya Misaki malu untuk bergandengan tangan terus dengan Takumi, namun pemuda ini seolah tidak peduli dan tetap saja mempererat genggamannya. Misaki hanya pasrah melihat tatapan mata orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan iri karena bisa bergandengan dengan pemuda tampan.

"Jadi sampai kapan kita akan pergi Mr Stalker?"

"Sampai kapanpun asal bisa ber-"

"Cukup" ucapan Takumi dipotong saja dengan Misaki

"Kamu tahu Misaki, setiap hari, setiap saat aku memikirkanmu. Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan. Apakah kau merindukanku. Apakah kau baik-baik saja disini. Aku takut kamu akan melupakanku." Ucap Takumi sambil meraih kepala Misaki dan sejurus kemudian mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Bodoh. Mana bisa aku melupakanmu. Buat apa aku belajar mati-matian agar bisa layak berada disampingmu kelak?"

"Yah. Kamu benar Misaki. Lalu adakah lelaki yang mendekatimu?"

Pertanyaan Takumi tersebut sontak membuat Misaki melepas dekapan Takumi. Hey itu mengingatkan pada pernyataan cinta Natsume.

"Minggu lalu anak pemilik restoran tempat aku bekerja sambilan menyatakan cintanya padaku"

"Benarkah?"

"Apakah kamu berpikir aku bisa bohong padamu? Kamu tahukan aku seperti apa."

Jawaban Misaki membuat Takumi tersenyum menyeringai. Tangan kiri Takumi menyentuh pipi Misaki dan tangan kanannya menyentuh leher Misaki. Didekatkan wajahnnya ke leher Misaki. Sebuah bercak merah tertinggal disana.

Bruk "aaaa.. apa yang kamu lakukan" teriak Misaki.

"hah apa? Hanya meninggalkan bekas kalau kamu telah memiliki kekasih"

Belum sempat Misaki menjawab, Takumi sudah menguncinya dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman terakhir mereka di tahun ini. Yah karena sampai tanggal 31 desember mereka tidak akan bertemu khan?

.

.

.

Takumi sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang Misaki sedang memasuki restoran Masahana. Kehadirannya disambut Toyama yang sedang sibuk mengantar pesanan. Dibalas hanya denggan senyum oleh Misaki. Dipakailah seragam kerjanya itu. Setelah semua selesai, Misaki melihat Natsume mendekatinya.

"Hey Ayuzawa. Tanda bercak merah di lehermu itu semakin menegaskan jika kamu sudah tidak bisa dimiliki oleh siapapun yah?" kata Natsume terkekeh saat melihat leher putih Misaki yang dan mendapati bercak merah. Yah itu karena kelakuan Takumi. Misaki hanya bisa menunduk karena wajahnya benar-benar merah menahan rasa malu.

'Dasar Alien mesum sakit jiwa' teriak Misaki dalam hati. Lalu dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

The days without you..

Hanya dihabiskan dengan kuliah di pagi hari, siangnya bekerja di jasa pengiriman barang dan setelah selesai melanjutkan dengan bekerja di restoran.

The days without you..

"Hari – hari tanpamu membuatku kesepian. Tidak ada yang selalu disampingku dan itu membuatku merindukanmu. Namun hasrat ini harus aku tenggelamkan karena aku akan merengguh kebahagiaan bersamamu nanti. Nanti. Saat aku sudah pantas bersanding denganmu. Jadi, tunggulah aku, Mr Stalker"


End file.
